The Fetcher's Tall Tales
by emmydisney17
Summary: The Fetchers tell their friend Ruff Ruffmen about the times they were daredevils, firefighters, whreslers, meet aliens, were bull fighters, astronauts, rock stars, private eyes and even imports! And they have funny ways of becomeing true.
1. Cast

** THE FETCHER'S TALL TALES**

Mater: The Fetchers from Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman!

Lighting Mcqueen: Ruff Ruffman

Mia: Need help and must be diffrient each chapter

Tia: Need help and must be diifrient each chapter

Others: Need Help.


	2. Brian and Talia: The Daredevil Duo

**Brian and Talia: The Daredevil Duo**

The cartoon starts in front of an old garage then the door fell down and we see two kids, one a boy and the other a girl, They are Brain and Talia (Season 4 of fetch with Ruff Ruffman) "If we're lying, we're crying." they said.

Next we see Ruff, Blossom and Chet drinking some fresca when Brain and Taila drove their bikes of a ramp "Whoa!" they shouted before they crashed into some empty cans "Whoa! Brian, Talia, are you all right?" Ruff asked the kids worryingly "Heck, that was nothing." Brian said "Me and Taila used to be daredevils." "What?" Ruff asked Brian and Talia? Daredevils? "That's right." Talia said "People used to come all over the world to see our stunts."

* * *

In a statium filled to the brim with people and every one cheered happily to see their daredevils. "Ladies and Gentlemen," an announcer's voice said "Brian and Talia, the Daredevil Duo!" then out came Brian and Talia on roller skates. They were dressed in matching red, white and blue uniforms with matching helmets as they came into the arena with people cheering like crazy.

The two waved to their fans as they stood on the ramp while camaras snapped their pictures. In the croud there were two fans named Fanboy and Chum-Chum, Fanboy wore a wig that looked like Brain's hair and Chum Chum wore glasses like Taila then a vendor came saying "Get your Brain wigs and Talia glasses, two for the price of one."

The two kids looked at their first stunt, it was a 13 car jump. The two backed up as they got more of their pictures taken. Fan boy and Chum Chum gawcked then Fanboy's wig fell off "Yipe!" he exclaimed then he put the wig back on his head. Talia and Brian went all the way back until they hit the wall. Then the started skating at rapid speed!

Then we go slow-mo aa Brian and Taila jumped... then embarricingly landed on their first car. Still the two kept skating on the cars then made it to their stopping point "They did it!" the announcer said everyone cheered like mad for the two. "They're the greatest of all!" "Go, Daredevils!"

"We did all kinds of crazy stunts." Brian narrated as he and Talia climed into a cannon to be shot out of from "Fire!" they shouted. The cannon shot the two and, instead of getting trough a ring of fire, their capes caught on the rimbs and they both fell down. A man rused over blew out the fire on Talia and Brian. Next the two were on top of an old modeled airplane whooping in excitment then the plane turned and the kids almost fell but they caught on to it and whooped even louder.

"We nearly busted every part of our bodies doing these stunts but we loved it." Talia Narrated as two workers place a tub of water above a red 'X' near a very tall spring board ladder. About 30 or 40 feet above the ground Talia and Brian, wearing white and blue swimsutes and masks with snorcles, looked down and got ready to jump.

Then the two jumped and drove into the water, the wooden tub fell apart and the croud cheered for their stars. They could do anything!

"But the biggest stunt that the Daredevil Duo ever did was jumpping the Grand Canyon." Brian narrated as we see the two on a giant ramp about to jump the said canyon.

* * *

"Jumping the Grand Canyon?" Ruff asked in disbelief "No way!" "Yes way, you remember." Talia said "You were there too."

* * *

"WHAT?" Runn now apears in the sence act ducked out in the same costume Brian and Talia he was even force to wear a wig and glasses "Are you ready buddy?" Brian asked the dog "Ready?" Ruff asked horrified "Good, let's go!" Talia said as they lit the fuse on the dog's rocket which was attached to his back. The dog falls down to the ramp screaming as the wig and glasses fell off.

The dog gouse over the jump and soars though the sky just when the rocket ran out of feul...

* * *

Talia and Brian stoped their story telling leaving Ruff wondering what happened next "Well, what happened?" "You didn't make it." Talia said then Brian said "Well, see you later, come on fellas!" then the two left, fallowed by to workers who picked up the cans and left leaving Ruff Very confused**.**

THE END


	3. Rescue Squad Isaac

**Rescue Squad Isaac**

The cartoon starts in front of an old garage then an alarm rang out and the door fell down and we see a boy named Isaac (Season 4 of Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman) "If i'm lying, i'm crying." he said quickly then he turned adding "Gotta go!" then he left.

Ruff and Isaac past by a firefighter station waving hello to the firefighters. "I used to be a fire fighter." "What?" Ruff asked Isaac? A fire fighter? "Yep, i'm right."

* * *

Next we see an old building on fire as paniced people screamed in fear "Fire!" Someone screamed "Someone call Rescue Squad Isaac!" Meanwhile in a fire fighter station Isaac now wore fire fighter gear all over with a portable hose strapped to his back, roller skates, and a red helmet with an alarm on top (You didn't think i'd just give him a firetruck, did ya?) As Isaac was admiring himself the alarm suddenly rang and a voice on speacker said "All unites! All unites! Please respond, fire in progress at one-zero-zero-niner Saint Johnson way."

Isaac gasped then said "That's the old flower shop and Disco dance floor!" "Right you are Isaac," the voice on speaker said "Now go!" Isaac turned on the alarm and rolled out of the station as fast as a speedster passing other cars and people as he went on his way while the rest of his team gathered together. "Chopper one en route." "Trooper responding. Where's Isaac?" "Right behind you!" Isaac said as he jumped over a steep drop.

Then the team arrived at the burning building and the Trooper pushed people away from the fire "Back it up, Back it up! Make room for Isaac!" The boy skeeded to a halt in front of the fire and took out his portable hose "Be adviced, explosive situation," the despatcher said "We're counting on you Isaac." "Ten-four, i'm on it." the boy said then he winked at two girls named Alice (Alice in wonderland 1951) and Melody (Little Mermaid Return to the Sea), who were dressed in dalmation clothing exclaimed "Bow Wow!" then giggled.

Isaac turned on the water and started puting out the fire like a master pro.

* * *

Ruff stared at Isaac with a look "Isaac, i can not belive you were a fire fighter." "You remember," Isaac said "You were there too."

* * *

Suddenly Ruff appeared in the story, inside the burning building! "Aggghhh!" the dog screamed "HELP! HELP!" "Remain calm!" Isaac shouted as he sprayed water at the dog. Then he got out a ladder and shouted to the dog "Climb on!" Ruff jumped on the ladder just when some one shouted "Look out! It's gonna blow!" then the burning building exploded!

Isaac grabbed Ruff and handed him to an ambulance saying "Get him to the hospital stat! He's over heated!" "On my way!" the driver said as he drove off.

Later, Ruff was rushed though a few doors until he arrived into the operating room. Then Isaac came in only now he was wearing doctor clothing "What's up ladies?" he asked smoothly Alice and Melody just giggled "Alright, let's have a look see." the boy said as he went to the dog "Isaac?" Ruff asked "You're a doctor too?" "That's right buddy," Isaac said "I've got my MD, my PhD, My STP and my GTO." At 'GTO' a really hot looking nerse named Jessica Rabbit (Who framed Rodger Rabbit?) arrived and said "Hey doctor."

"Clear!" The boy shouted as he got ready to operate "Aaagghhh!" Ruff screamed when eletricity ran though his body painfully

* * *

Back to just Ruff and Isaac.

"Well, what happened?" Ruff asked "I saved your life." Isaac said "No you did not." Ruff said.

"Did so." Isaac said.

"Did not!" Ruff said.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did Not!"

Suddenly Jessica Rabit appeared and said "Hello Doctor." With a smile Isaac walked to the woman saying "Did so." leaving Ruff shocked and confused.

**THE END**


	4. Monster Wrestling Fetchers

**Monster Wrestling Fetchers**

The cartoon starts in front of an old garage then the door fell down and we see a Two girls named Bethany and Liza (Season 4 of Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman) "No lying, no crying, Whestle!" they said.

Ruff, Bethany and Liza were just hanging out when a huge musel bounded man walked past them "Whoa! Check out the size of that guy!" "Heck, that guy's nothing." Bethany said "We used to whestle men bigger then that." "What?" Ruff asked. Bethany and Liza whestled men bigger then that? "We used to be wrestliers." Lisa said

* * *

The story starts when we see a sign reading "Tuesday Nite Wrestling Challenge" Then we enter a darkened arena as an announser's voice said "Ladies and Gentle men, introdusing, The Indetructable Butterfly and the Pit Viper!" Then the spot like turned on and we see Bethany wearing a butterfly costume and Liza wearing a snake costume (The same ones they wore when they were dressed as super heroes) the croud booed Lisa and laughted at Bethany "I told you the Butterfly was a dumb whrestling name." Lisa told Bethany "Well, every other name was already taken." Bethany said.

Then they heard some music of an ice scream truck and the announcer said "Who wants some ice cream?" Then a very tough man dressed like an ice cream worker barged in and the announcer said "It's the I-Screamer!" the croud cheered like mad and the man came into the ring "I'm gonna make you scream!" he told the girls. Bethany and Liza screamed as Bethany jumped into Liza'a arms "I told you we should have been car washers!" Bethany said.

"I've got a plan," Liza said "Fallow my lead." "The bell dinged and the I-Screamer lunged at the girls but they ducked and dissapeared "Huh, where they go?" he asked as he looked around "Scuse me mister," a tiny voice said the man looked down and saw Liza and Bethany, dressed like 5 year olds with Lisa holding a red balloon and Bethany with a beine on her head "Can we have one double dip dipstick sundae please?" Bethany asked flashing cute puppy eyes.

"Oh uh sure," the man said "That's a very popular flavor..." Suddenly, when he turned around, Liza and Bethany grabbed the man's pants and yanked him down. Then the reff came and counted "1, 2, 3, the winners!" Liza grabbed a fire exdisguesher while Bethany got chocolate syrup then they poured the stuff all over the man then added a cherry on top as the announcer said "Now that's a sundae, sundae, sundae!"

Next match was up ageinst an army man named Jorgan von Strangle "Drop and give me 20!" he said "We'll give you three!" Liza said as she and Bethany backed up agenst the ropes then they tackled the man down "1, 2, 3, the winners!" the ruff said.

Next was a jamacin man "The Rio Fighter has the Indetructable Butterfly and the Pit Vipor in his dread hold." "Me be jammin' now, man!" He said as he held the girls in his hair used for ropes. Bethany lenged forward and yanked the wig the fighter had right of his head. He fell down and the ruff counted "1, 2, 3, The winners!" Bethany, now wearing the wing said "Who be Jammin' now?" "You be jammin' now!" the croud cheered.

Next fight was up agienst a doctor "Your next stop is the hospital!" Doctor Ficklestine (Nightmear before chrismas) said Then he suddenly went backwards as Liza and Bethany pulled backwards, useing the ropes like a sling shot "Don't worry," Liza said "We'll send you some flowers." Then they let go and the mad doctor was sent flying to land in, ironicly, the hospital "Ohh! That gotta hurt!" the announcer said "And just wait till he get's the bill."

Next was a scottish duck named Glomgold (Ducktails) and he was using a cement truck for a weapon! "Here come's a nice pour!" the duck said "Pour it on!" Bethany said she used a butterfly like hook to whip the cenment bowl the other way, right over Glomgold! "Oh! He got paved!" the first announcer said then the other said "Now that's wait i call a pidio, daddy-o." Bethany and Liza were on top of the brink of cement they had made with backyard things on top as the ruff counted "1, 2, 3, the winners!" "You girls rock!" an obsessive fan named Jackie (Kick Buttowski) cheered.

Finally there was the champion fight off and the statium was backed with Liza and Bethany's fans "And now," the announcer said "The moment we've all been waiting for, the bug and reptile wonders of the world, the wrestlers of disaster, The Indectructable Butterfly and The Pit Viper!" Bethany and Liza entured the arena as rock and roll music played, their costumes had been upgraded to more sutible wear and everyone cheered as Bethany flew to the arena on her butterfly wings while Liza slithered on a robot snake.

"And the world champion, Dr. Frankin Ollie!" then an monkey wearing a white lab coat came in to view. This guy was the world champion? Liza laughted and said "This is gonna be easy." "And his Monster!" Then the doors behind Franken Ollie opend to reviel a huge monster namec Julius! Julius roared and he came into the ring, scaring the day lights out of the girls! "It's alive!" the announcer said "We're dead." Bethany said.

* * *

"Whoa!" Ruff exclaimed "What did you girls do?" "Don't you remember?" Bethany asked "We were a tag group!"

* * *

Back in the story ruff apeared, now dressed in tights, and the girls tagged him "Tag your it!" they said "What!" Ruff asked then Julius tried to clobber Ruff as he screamed and ran around the ring. Below the ring Bethany and Liza were talking to their fans Christopher Robin and Darby (Both from Winnie the Pooh) "Yes kids, they are real." Bethany said showing off her wings "Wanna touch them?" the kids touched the wings and giggled.

Ruff manage to find the girls and shouted "Quick! Tag me! Tag me!" "Tag!" the girls said Then Julius slammed his fist down but Ruff escaped. Bethany and Liza wrapped the monsters arm in their personalized hooks and Liza said "Got'cha!" the girls went under the ring and they came out on the other side "This is why i'm called the Indetrucdable Butterfly!" Bethany exclaimed when she and Liza pulled on their ropes.

The enrite arena flipped and crushed Julius flat. Ruff, Bethany and Liza were now on the arena as the ruff counted "1, 2, 3, The winners! The Butterfly, the Vipor and..." he whispered to Ruff saying "What's your name?" "Ruff Ruffman." the dog said "And Tough Toughski!" the ruff said as the croud cheered

* * *

"Tough Toughski?" Ruff asked the girls in disbelief "Oh please!" Suddenly Jackie arrived and said "I can't belive it! The Butterfly and the Viper! I'm your biggest fan! Can i have your atugraths?" "Sure!" Bethany and Liza said they wrote their names on a sheet of paper and Jackie laughted happily "This is so awesome!" "Hey!" Ruff said "Don't you want Tough Toughski's atograths?"

"No thanks!" Jackie said

"I mean it!" Ruff said

"I'm good!"

"I'll do it realt quick!"

"Your freaking me out!"

THE END


	5. UFS: Unidentified Flying Sterling

**Unidentified Flying Sterling**

The cartoon starts in front of an old garage in the middle of the night when suddenly an un-earthly glow shined down then the door fell down and we see a boy named Sterling (Season 4 of Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman) "If-if i'm lying, i'm crying!" he said stutting in fear.

Ruff and Sterling were riding bikes past an auto shop when a hub cap flew over them "Hey Look!" Sterling said "A UFO!" "Sterling, that was a hubcap." Ruff said "Nope," Sterling said "It was a UFO, and i know, because i saw one myself." "What?" Ruff asked. Sterling saw a UFO? "Yep," Sterling said "It all started on a crystal clear night."

* * *

Sterling was riding his bike down a road in the middle of the night as storm clouds formed behind him. As he came to an old rail road stop the lights suddenly blinked and the bell rang like mad "Huh," the boy said "That's weird." Then he turned and came face to face with a real live alien named Jar Jar Binks! "AAAGGHHHH!" Sterling screamed as he fell off his bike in shock. The boy whimpered as the alien just stood there looking at him "What... What in the..." he managed to say.

Jar Jar just smiled and waved at the boy Stearling calmed down and smiled back at the alien "Hey there," Sterling said "Welcome to Earth, My name is Sterling." "Meesa name Jar Jar Binks." Jar Jar said "Jar Jar?" Sterling said "Huh, should i take you too my leader?" "No, snacks." Jar Jar said "Alright then."

Sterling took Jar Jar too his house and pulled out some snacks "Here's all my snacks." "Yum!" the alien said. As Sterling ate some watermellon peices as he watched Jar Jar eat the rest of the melon all by himself "Boy, that guy could really chow down." Sterlin narrated. The Jar Jar belched loudly "Nice Burp Jar Jar," Sterling said "Really? Thanks Strelling!" Jar Jar said getting Sterling's name wrong that made the boy laugh.

"We did all my favorite things together." the boy narrated as Sterling pushed a cow down "That's cow tipping." the boy said Jar Jar pulled out an alien horn and blew into it, a strange honking sound startled the sleeping cows and they all fell down and the boy just laughed happily. "I taught him how to walk backwards." Sterling narrated as he walked backwards with Jar Jar.

"And he taught me how to fly." By what Sterling ment was that Jar Jar gave the boy's bike a very special tune up, Jar Jar made the boy's bike able to fly! "Cool!" Sterling exclaimed happily he got on the bike and flew off with Jar Jar, who had his own hover board "Wait up!"

In town, Chet was busy watching the lights of a trafic thing when all of a sudden the lights went crazy! "Whoa," the mouse said Suddenly Jar Jar and Sterling flew pass the mouse with the boy saying "Hey Chet!" Chet was shocked and puched his cheese smoothy.

Sterling and Jar Jar flew across the night sky happily as they swooped, ducked and spun around "We're gonna be best friends forever." Sterling said Suddenly lights shined on Jar Jar and a big net captured the Gungen! "Help!" he cried as the area 51 Helecopter took him away "No! Jar Jar!" Sterling exclaimed in detress, his new friend was in trouble! "I'll save you!" then he pedaled with all his might as he fallowed the helecopter.

Later Sterling, back on the ground rode up a hill and saw the top secret Area 51 itself inside one of the buildings was a bright light "Oh no," Sterling gasped "Jar Jar!" Sterling then made his way to rescue his alien friend from the army. He snuck past trucks and cars and flew up to see Jar Jar on a table as men in white were excamining him.

"Say Cheese!" one of the men said the men smiled and the camera snapped a picture and Jar Jar blinked his eyes due to the light "Agh! Strelling!" the men gasped "Strlling? He's trying to communicate! Where's Professor Coppers?" "Here i am!" Sterling said in a man's voice. The boy came into veiw dressed like a doctor hiding his stilts with a fake mustash and glasses "What's going on Ladies?" He asked two girls named Lindsay and Bridgette (TD Series) who smiled and giggled.

"So Professor," the man said "What douse Strelling mean?" "Strelling means..." then he grabbed a leaver and shouted in his normal voice "Let's get outta here!" he pulled the leaver and freed Jar Jar "Sterling!" Jar Jar said happily Sterling removed his costume and flew off on his bike with Jar Jar close behind "Don't let them get away!" someone shouted Jar Jar blew a raspberry and the two escaped before the doors closed on them.

Soon all of Area 51 was right on Jar Jar and Sterling's tail as they fallowed the two.

* * *

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Ruff said stopping Sterlings story "Do you really expect me to belive that?" "Well, you should," Sterling said "You were there too!"

* * *

Then we go back to the chase only this time Ruff was next to them but since he wasn't flying he kept crashing into cactus and rocks but still kept up with Jar Jar and Sterling. Then as they came to a dead end an alien spase ship came into sight, shining and engines reving "It's amazing!" Ruff gasped then the ship shined on Jar Jar, Ruff and Sterling sending them up into the ship then took off into the sky at the speed of light!

"Dad Gum!" The chasers exclaimed.

Inside the ship in outer space Sterling said "Thanks for saving us miss Padme, But do you think you can drop us off at home?" To resond the ship appeared over Sterling's house and both the boy and Ruff landed on the roof with a thud "Thank you!"

* * *

"Sterling," Ruff said "That did not happen." "Oh Yeah?" Sterling asked "Then How come i can do this?" the boy put something on his boke that made a loud grinding sound that really annoyed Ruff "Agh! Oh Sterling please!" then the dog left once he did Sterling and his bike started flying and he hovered away while Chet, who was watching gasped "Far Out..."

The End


	6. El SammyDor

**El Sammy-Dor**

The cartoon starts in front of an old garage the door fell down and we see a girl named Sammy (Season 3 of Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman) "If i'm lying, i'm crying." she said smoothly then a rose was tossed to her and she caught the rose with her mouth. Ole'!

Ruff and Sammy were walking past a fence with bulls and cowson the other side "Hey look," Ruff said "Bulls." "Yep," Sammy said "They're just like the ones i used to fight." "What?" Ruff asked Sammy? Fighting Bulls? "That's right," Sammy said "I was a famose bullfighter in Spain."

* * *

Next we arrive closing in on a spainish arena as Sammy continued "They called me... El Sammy-Dor." then we see Sammy, now dressed like a matador (Or however it is bull fighters are also called) the crowd cheered as Sammy struted her stuff in a balcony were two boys named Nick (Honey i shrunk the kids) and Andy Davis (Toy Story) "Senorita Sammy-Dor." they said happily.

Sammy winked at the boys and they giggled at the girl. Then the fight was on! A door opened reviling a bull and he came out Sammy just stood there and waved her red cape at the bull. The bull said the cape and charged but Sammy moved out of the way "Ole'!" she exclaimed The bull charged again but missed again then he charged again and missed again.

"Ole'! Ole'!" The crowd cheered "Ole'!" Sammy said but then the bull charged at Sammy and literly drove her into the ground! "Aye aye aye!" Nick and Andy exclaimed in shock Sammy was burried under some dirt and dust unti it hit a board with a picture of Sammy. The board landed on the pile of dirt as well as the cape then cherh bells rang gloomingly as they all whited for Sammy to emerge but she didn't.

As a preist said some passing on thing is spanish Andy and Nick, who were nearby started sobbing. Suddenly a arm whiplashed out of the dirt pile and Sammy came out, covered in dirt and dust "She'a Alive!" Someone shouted "El Sammy-Dor!" Nick and Andy said Sammy removed her hat from her head and snarled at the bull.

The Bull and Sammy curled the arena as they both snarled at the other. Then the bull stomped on the ground and two more bulls appeared! Sammy gasped and the bulls charged at her but with a quick foot and a plan Sammy ran backwards and doged the bulls one at a time as the crowd cheered "Ole'!" each time then the bulls charged at her but Sammy jumped and the bulls ended up crashing into each other and Sammy landed on top of the bulls "Ole!" she shouted.

She got off the bulls and bowed to her adoring croud "Ole! Bravo Senorita Sammy!" Nick and Andy said as they tossed roses at the girl. Sammy caught on of the roses and smiled. But then something poked her butt and she realized she was surrounded by bulls and they were very angry at her!

"So there i was," Sammy said as she narrated "Surrounded, bulls were all around me."

* * *

"What did you do?" Ruff asked "What did i-" Sammy started "Don't you remember? You were there too."

* * *

"What!" Ruff asked as he suddenly arrived in the story "They sure did like that fancy red shirt you were wearing." Sammy said as the bulls went crazy over seeing the dog's shirt Ruff screamed and ran away as the croud cheers "Ole! Ole!" "Ole!" Nick and Andy said.

* * *

"Sammy, that did not happen." Ruff said "Then try telling that to them." Sammy said gestering to the bulls surrounding them Ruff screamed and ran off with the bulls close behind.

Sammy smiled to herself as Andy and Nick appeared out of no where "Senorita Sammy." "Senors." Sammy said as she put on her matidor hat then pulled the boys close saying "Ole."

THE END


	7. Moon Fetchers

**Moon Fetchers**

The cartoon starts in front of an old garage in the middle of the night with a full moon nearby then the door fell down and we see a girl and a boy named Noel and Sam (Season 3 of Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman) "Houston, If we're lying, we're crying." they said to their ear peices.

Ruff, Noel and Sam were watching the full moon. "Wow, check out that moon." Ruff said "Yeah, we've been up their once." Sam said "No you have not." Ruff said "We have," Noel said "It's really pretty. It all started when we were vacationing in Florida..."

* * *

Then we see Sam and Noel taking pictures as they rode down a road with their bikes. Then Noel continued "... When suddenly, Houston had a problem!" At NASA the people in the labs saw one of their astronauts stuck in some kind of Moon cave "Houston, i have a problem." he said.

"It's Chuck Baker!"

"He's stuck on the moon."

"He needs two small people."

"Where on earth are we gonna find two small people."

"Those kids look the right size."

Noel and Sam stopped when they heard the talking workers of NASA mention them. They dropped their ice cream cones and smiled. "With a little training," Sam narrated as the two kids spun around and around at the speed of Gs in the training room with the wind blowing their cheeks and hair "We became the youngest astronauts ever to go to the moon." News remorters gathered around Noel and Sam as they went to their shuttle.

As Noel and Sam got to their shuttle they were greeted by two girls named Trixie Tang and Veronica Star (Fairy odd parents) "Good luck Sam and Noel." Veronica said "The world's counting on you." Trixie said.

Noel and Sam aboarted the shuttle and the count down was underway. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, "I've never been to the moon before Sam." Noel said "I heard it's real nice." Sam said 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Blast Off! the shuttle took off and launched into the sky with Sam and Noel screaming in fear "We have cleared the tower." the voice on speaker said and everyone cheered "It's all up to Sam and Noel now." someone said.

In space Noel and Sam saw the Earth going farther and farther from themselves "See you later Earth!" Sam said "We'll be back." Noel when the rocket came closser to the moon Noel and Sammy, wearing white astrounaut outfits, came out of the rocket as they heard voices in their comps said "Mission Noel and Sam is a go." the two jumped out of the ship and flouted towards the huge white planet known as the moon.

"Whoa," they gasped the moon was amazing! They landed on the moon and Noel said "Moon Fetchers have landed." then Sam bounced as he said "This is one small step for man, but one _huge_ leap for us! WHOOPIE!" Then they found Chuck traped behind a boulder and in a cave "Are you Chuck?" Noel asked "Hey, what took you so long?" Chuck joked "Yep, that's Chuck." Sam said.

Due to their sized Noel and Sam easily pasted though the cave and together the three pushed the rock, freeing the trapped man from the moon cave. As they got up Chuck said "Nice going now let's go home."

Chuck, Noel and Sam pressed some buttons and rockets appeared on their backs, then they took off towards Earth "So there we were," Sam said "Going about 17 thousand miles an hoar."

* * *

"17 thousand miles an hoar?" Ruff asked in disbelief "No way." "Yes way," Noel said "But that was nothing compaired to you."

* * *

Suddenly Ruff zoomed across space faster then Noel and Sam as he cheered "This is awsome! Whooo-hooo!" as he zoomed past Noel, Sam and Chuck Sam said "Look out for re-entry!" "What!" Ruff asked too late his soon got burnt as he exclaimed "Hot hot hot hot hot hot!"

Then Ruff landed in the middle of the sea while Noel, Sam and Chuck landed on their water flotations "I got you." Noel said as she fished Ruff out of the water.

"Yeah, we were a couple of heroies." Sam narrated as he, Noel, Chuck and Ruff were on a parade flout as people cheered then they got their faces on the cover of magazines then they were on a talk show. "So Kids," a talk show host said "When dose an astronaut eat?" "At launch time." Noel and Sam said then they all laughted at the joke.

* * *

"Sorry kids," Ruff said "That did not happen." "Ok," Sam and Noel said then Chuck and the shuttle appeared and Chuck said "Kids, we're got another problem." "Rodger!" Noel and Sam said as they got on the rocket with Chuck then they took off leaving Ruff dark and crispy with a confused look.

THE END


	8. Heavy Metal Fetchers

**Heavy Metal Fetchers**

We see an old garage with rock and roll lights around it and a spot light. The the doors opened and three kids named Jay, Harsha and DJ (Season 3 of Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman) "If we're lyin', we're cryin'!" they shouted.

Blossom was having a karoke party and she was singing a song in her verson. Ruff turned to Jay, Harsha and DJ and said "Why don't you gusy get up there and sing?" "Nah, we don't wanna steal the show." Jay said "Steal the show?" Ruff asked "Yeah," Harsha said "We were a rock star band. But first we started out as a garage band."

* * *

We see a normal house and the garage door opened and we see Jay, Harsha and DJ playing music together. Jay was on gatiar, Harsha was one drums and DJ was on the Base playing a country song called 'Beer for my Horses'. When they were done DJ said "Boy that sounded good. Let's go get a gig!"

Later they were at a drive in fast food joint singing their song to the people ordering food for entertainment. When the song was over Two waitresses named Draculaura and Frankie Stine "That totally rocked!" Frankie said "I know!" Draculaura said then they giggled and turned to the band and said "Do you guys have a record?"

"Uh, do we have a record?" Jay asked DJ and Harsha shook their heads and Jay said "Be right back."

* * *

The Fetchers were in a recording room and they were singing their song again while two pro recorders recorded them. Just when they were in the meddle of their song Harsha was being bugged by a fly and she tried swatting the fly with her drum sticks, but she hit her drums and changed the pased of the music going from contrey to rock and roll and the boys fallowed along to the beat making a rock and roll song.

Their music echoed across the studio until it a talent agent hear the song and became interested. Meanwhile Jay, DJ and Harsha finsihed their new rock song and DJ said "That was so cool!" "And i was just swatting a fly." Harsha said with a smile then the talent agent came into the room and said "That was turely a talent you're band has. How would you like to be rock stars?" "WOULD WE!" The three fetches exclaimed happily "Of course you'd have to get a cool band name." the agent said "A cool name." the three said.

Just then one of their groupies came in and said "So where do you want you're heavy metal Fetchers?" "That's it!" the three exclaim happily.

* * *

Next thing they knew they became the biggest rock stars ever! They all wore black outfits and were decked out the the lastest rocker gear. In their lastest consert they rocked the house as they sung and plaied their hearts out while everyone cheered. Then a giant balloon modeled like the rockers was releaced over the croud.

* * *

"You guys were Heavy Metal Fetchers?" Ruff asked "No," DJ said "_WE _Were Heavy Metal Fetchers!"

* * *

The Ruff appeared on stage and he shouted "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" The croud cheered loudly and Ruff joined the Fetchers in their song as they rocked the house down. When the song ended Ruff and the Fetchers jumped as fireworks shot and spun around.

* * *

"Guys, that did not happen." Ruff said "Alright then." the three said as they and Ruff looked up and Ruff gasped when he saw the balloon hovering past them!

The End


	9. Willie Private Eye

**Willie Private Eye**

We see an old garage in black and white. The the door opened and a boy named Willie (Season 2 of Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman) came out and said "If i'm lying, i'm crying, see?"

Ruff walked over towards a fence and started eating kibble but after his first chew he spat them out "BLECH! Something's wrong with my kibble, it's terrable!" Then Willie jumped out of no where scaring Ruff to death "Bad taseing kibble huh? I thought i solved that case." "What?" Ruff asked "I was a Private Eye." "No way." Ruff said "Yes way."

* * *

Next we see the story in black and white like an old detective movie. "It was 7:15 on a friday night. I was working downtown, mostly small jobs but this time i was onto something big." Then we see Willie dressed as a detective with a fedora and a trenchcoat. Right now he was looking on his desk which had newspapers of dogs all over spiting out their kibble in disgust "It was all there in black and white." Willie continued "Tampered kibble everywhere. Someone had been messing up dog treats but for what perpose? Revenge or just because they wanted too. I was just about to go to bed when... _she _walked in."

The door to Willie's office opened and Willie looked up to see Daphne (Scooby Doo) coming in "She was a pretty girl, the kind who's love in live is the latest fasion and mack up and who's parents are well off, maybe with enought bucks to match Buckingham Palace's worth in jewels and gold." "Hello Willie." Daphne said "What are you doing here Daphne?" "I missed you." Daphne said "Like you missed you're last season's swim wear?"

Daphne gasped and said "You don't have to play poker with me." "Well, you always were the wild card." Willie said "Now what do you want?" "I need you to find my friend Velma." Daphne said "She's been abducted!" then she started crying "Oh, quit the water works. When did you last see her?" "She was working for Gaston." Daphne said as thunder crashed.

"Gaston, you say?" Willie asked then Daphne handed the boy a newspaper about Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) opening a night club. "She worked at this club, called Copa's Cabanna."

* * *

At Copa's Cabanna Willie was watching a stage persormer named Darcy Cornprincess, who was Velma's cousin. When her Cha Cha persormance was done Darcy walked up to Willie. "You wanted to see me little Willie?" "I'm looking for you're cousin, Velma Dinkley. Have you seen her?" "Maybe," the girl replied slyly. Willie knew what to do he gave the girl a handful of cash "Maybe this will help you remember." Darcy took the cash and said "Yes, now i remember. I saw her a couple of days ago with Gaston."

"Where'd they go?" Willie asked "I don't know," Darcy said "But she did smell salty, like the Ocean." "Hey!" a bouncer named Alice May said "Is this wimp buggin' you?" "Not yet," Darcy said "But a girl came hope." "Well, he's buggin' me!" anouther bouncer named Fat Cat (Rescue Rangers) said.

* * *

The cat threw Willie out the backdoor and the boy landed on the hard ground. Alice May picked him up and Wille said "Hello Alice May, might i say you look pretty when you're angry and cocky." "You're a very nosy little kid. You know what happens when kids stick their noses where they're not wanted?" Alice May asked "Let me guess," Willie said "A coupon for teeth cleaning?" "No this!"

WHACK!

"Ow!" Willie clutch his left eye in pain where Alice May had punched him as the girl said "Next time it's the upper jaw understand?" Alice asked thretingly then she tossed Willie away leaving the boy in the rubble of trash.

* * *

"I now had a bad black eye but i could see just fine." Willie narrated while the boy was talking to a trash collector named Pete (Disney) "Yo Pete, What's the dirt on the street?" "They got me working on the alleys, dumping all this dog food." the cat said "And the odd thing about it is that they all have this weird smell."

"Smell?" Willie asked "What kind of smell?" "They all smell Salty like the ocean." Pete said "Really?" Willie said "I haven't smelled that since i worked at the docks."

"The docks!" Willie exclaimed "Thanks Pete!"

* * *

At the docks Willie hid behind some boxs and saw a henchmen place Velma, tied up and gaged, on the poop deck of a ship "Velma!" Willie gasped. Under a bux with holes Willie snuck past some men playing cards to save Velma. However one of the men spoted him and the next thing Willie knew was when he got to Velma a crane grabbed his disguise and pulled it off.

"Uh oh." Willie said then the mastermind, Gaston appeared "Gaston!" Willie said "Wait till i tell the D.A. about this!" "You're not telling the D.A. Anything." Gaston said then one of Gaston's henchmen hanfcuffed Willie and the crane picked up the boy who exclaimed "Agh! I've been hooked!"

"No!" Dahpne shouted as she appeared "Daphne! You double-crosser!" Willie said angrily "I had no choice!" Daphne said "It was the only way to save my friend!" "Well, you always did the right thing," Willie said "Just the wrong way." then the crane turned to the right about to dunk Willie into the water to drown while Daphne begged "No!"

* * *

"Whoa!" Ruff exclaimed "What did you do?" "Like you don't know," Willie told the dog "Lieutenant Ruff Ruffman!"

* * *

They were about to dump Willie into the water when Ruff Ruffman and the police arrived "Looks like we finally caught you Gaston." Ruff said "Oh no," Gaston said "It's Ruffman!" Ruff and the police charged and some men pushed oil barrels over the police.

Daphne realized this was her chance to save Willie. "Willie!" she shouted she ran up the crane and turned it's hook, placed Willie back down on the ground and removed the boy's handcuffs. Quick as a whip Willie got into another crane and released a box over Gaston, burrying the man under a pile of tampered fibble with the resapies and the normal kibble.

"Aha!" Willie said "Gaston switched the kibble with his own aweful tasting doggie treats." "You let us right to him Willie." Ruff told the boy "Take him away."

As the police took Gaston away Willie walked up to Daphne "Well, that was a fine mess you got me into Daphne." "I'm not bad," Daphne said "I'm just born that way." she continued as she walked "Come on. Let's pick up where we left off." however she saw Willie walking away into the misty dark alone.

* * *

Ruff scoffed and said "Willie, that is the most ridiculous thing i've ever heard." Suddenly conga music started playing and Darcy arrive saying "Come on Willie! Everyobody conga!" "Right behind you!" Willie said as he joined the dance while Ruff just staired.

THE END


	10. Tokyo Nina

**Tokyo Nina**

We see an old garage and then the garage door opened and out and out comes a girl named Nina (Season 2 of Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman) "Hey!" she shouted as she temporaily looked like a cartoon from Japan "If i am lying, then i am crying!"

Then we see Nina hanging out with Ruff, Blossom and Chet in a book store. Then some drifters drifted by as the leader shouted "Move over losers!" they pasted by the four as did a police officer who shouted "Get back here you inport punks!"

"Cool, drifters." Ruff said with a smile "Well, i used to be a drifter myself." Nina said "What?" Ruff asked Nina? A Drifter? "Yep," the girl said "It all started when one day..."

* * *

Nina was driving a purple go-kart when she saw a girl named Peg (Pokemon) trying to hitchhike a ride. "Hello," Nina said "You look like you could use a ride to somewhere." "I do," Peg said "But it is very far." "Heck, No place is too far for the Fetchers." Nina said as Peg got into her go-kart.

JAPAN HORBOR

Nina and Peg emerge from the waters gasping for air and Nina drove up while she said "Boy, we need a new motto." Nina drove around Japan and droped Peg off at her stop. "Here we go." Nina said "_Domo arigato, _Miss Nina." Peg said "And a _Do itashi mashite _to you." Nina said then the girl looked around to see decorated drifters everywhere. She was amazed and giggled at a few of them who looked silly. Some Japan boys past her and she blushed as she walked backwards "Hello." she said

As she walked backwards she accidently bumped into a woman named Mars (Pokemon) "Hey!" Mars shouted then she drove around Nina and a black and white racecar much cooler then Nina's go-kart and shouted something in japanese, something Nina didn't understand "What?" She asked "She challenged you to a drift race!" Peg said "Drift Race!" Boys Tai and Izzy (Digimon) cheered happily.

"We will race at Midnight." Mars shouted then she left. Nina was now panicing "How can i race her? She's got a race car! And all i have is a go-kart!" "Don't worry Nina-san," Peg said "All you're kart needs some... Modify!" "Modify!" Tai and Izzy shouted "Modify?" Nina asked "What's that?"

Later on Nina, dressed like a racer drove down the street of admariers who were amazed by her and her decked out go kart, now more like a red race car. Mars and Nina got at the starting line and said "You look good but can you race?" Nina laughed and said "Can i?" then she whispered to some boys and said "Hey can i?" they just shrugged.

Peg walked in front of the racers and said "_Konbanwa _ladies, let this be a fair and honorable race. You must race to the top of Tokyo Tower! First one to seize the flag at the top will become... Queen of the Drifters." "Well, what happens to the loser?" Nina asked and Mars ansered "The loser will be striped of all modifacation and become... stock." that made everyone gasp "But i just got all this fancy stuff." Nina stated.

"Ready?" Ami said as she waved her flag "Set-o," the racers revved up and when Ani said "Go!" the girls zoomed past her and raced down the cleared streets but Nina had one problem... she couldn't drift like Mars can! So she rocked back and forth across turns and finnally got lost for a while. Then a police cop saw her and tried to arrest her! "Get back here you inport punk!"

"I gotta lose this cop!" Nina said then she saw a dounut shop up ahead and drove pasted it. Like she had hoped the police stopped chasing her to get a dounut. Nina got back into the Race and met up with Mars "Your good," Mars said "But not good enought! Ninjas attack!"

Suddenly some Ninjas on motercycles and they surrounded Nina "Oh no! Ninjas!" Nina exclaimed in fear.

* * *

"Whoa, ninjas?" Ruff asked "What did you do?" "Well, you oughta know, you were there too." Nina said

* * *

Suddenloy with a thunder bolt Ruff appeared in a dragon themed car "RUFF DRAGON RUFFMAN!" A tough announcer's voice said "I'll take care of this, Dragon style!" Ruff said "SPINNING DRAGON ATTACK!" The announcer said again Ruff did some amazing Kung Fu moves and defeated the ninjas, saving Nina.

"Thanks Ruff!" Nina said then she saw Mars ahead of her "Oh no! She's almost at the Tower!" "Quickly, fallow me!" Ruff said "Right behind you!" Nina said as she fallowed the dog to a contruction site where the one of the workers accidently spilt oil on a ramp but that gave Nina the ability to drift! "Look at me! I'm drifting!" Nina said happily she and Ruff drifted happily and when some pipes got knocked into the ramp Nina and Ruff just went though them.

"Oh no!" Nina shouted in horror at up ahead, there wasn't any road! "We're running out of road!" Nina slamed on the breaks but they didn't stop the kart "Agh! I can't stop!" "Then go!" Ruff said "Spinning Dragon Attack!" the announcer said then Ruff pushed Nina into a large pipe and some of her dictorations fell of doing so "Cannon ball!" she shouted.

"Victory is mine!" Mars said suddenly Nina appeared in front of her driving backwards "Hi!" Nina said "What the- Where did you come from?" "I come from America!" Nina said then she blew a raspberry and drove off. Outraged Mars fallowed the girls went up and up the tower in a dispreate struggle to get to the top first and then Mars got a nasty trick: She ramed Nina into the sidewalls and send her falling down a huge drop!

"HELP!" Nina screamed "HELP! HELP!" "I'll save you Nina!" Ruff said as he flew to the rescue on a jetpack. He grabbed Nina and they flew to the top of the tower. Mars got to the tower but was shocked when she saw Nina and Ruff, already holding the flag! "I win." Nina said "Noooooo!"

Later Mars had her car and herself stripped of fancy stuff and clothes leaving her wearing a dull dress "I'm stock!" she said then she started crying. Meanwhile Nina, Tai, Izzy and Ruff danced to the music of Japan "And that's how i became Tokyo Nina," Nina narrated "Queen of all the drifters."

* * *

"Nina, that did not happen." Ruff said then he saw Nina in her normal kart and said "Oh yeah? Says you." "Modify!" Chet cheered as he put the finishing touches on the kart and Nina said "Look at me, i'm modified!" then she started acting like a racer making lots of car sounds as she drove of in her go-kart. Ruff just shakes his head and says "Kids, but you know what? There's my Fetchers and i love them."

THE END.


	11. Runway Rosario

**Runway Rosario**

**This story is about one of Mater's Unfinished tales where he was a runway model. I've decided to do the unfinished tales first before i move up to the Air Mater one... If that's okay with you.**

* * *

The story starts with a boy named Rosario (From Fetch with Ruff Ruffman Season 2) and then Ruff Ruffman walks by and sees the boy looking at a fasion magazine "Hey Rosario." Ruff said "What's you reading?" "Oh, i was just thinking about the time i was a runway modal." the boy said "What?" Ruff asked with surprise. Rosario? A Model? "Yeah," Rodario said "I was at a Pizza joint minding my own business..."

* * *

Then we see Rosario eating pizza without a care in the world when a french looking man comes with a stern look on his face until he noticed Rosario and gasped "Oh my!" he said, making a camera with his hands as he studied the confused boy's face "That face, that profile, tell me child, do you want to be an internasionally famous modal?" "Sure! Why not?" Rosario said happily.

* * *

"First i started Modaling shoes." the boy narrated as he stood near a white campase as people took pictures of himself modling diffirent shoes and clothes and stuff. "Then i was on the runway." next we see Rosario walking down the cat walk in fancy duds as people of all kinds took pictures of him "And from there i went to japan promoting all kinds of stuff. My face was everywhere! I even got a commercial!"

In the said commercial there was a man that said "Spark plug!" then we see Rosario running from an explosion with a smile on his face "Spark Plug!" There was a bit of silly singing then Rosario said "Konichiwa!"

* * *

"Yep, i was big in Japan." Rosario said happily as Ruff looked at him "Well, what happened?" the dog asked "Oh, new modal came along." the boy said "But i still modal time to time." then he closed the mag, showing us himself on the cover and he said "Spark Plug!"

The End


	12. Stunt Madi

**Stunt Madi**

Ruff Ruffman was watching TV when Madi (Season 2 of Fetch) Came and said "Hey Ruff, what are you doing?" "Watching TV." Ruff said. On TV there was a car chase with a crimanal and a police car.

"Oh yeah." Madi said "I was in this one." "What?" Ruff asked in disbelief What was she talking about. Back on TV the crimanal looked ahead to see the bridge out but he floored the petal and drove off the cliff... that was when Madi stopped the TV and slowed it down to show that, in the crimanal's place in the car, was Madi herself!

"What!" Ruff asked in shcok "That's crazy!" "Well, i was a Holly Wood Stunt girl "They said i had leaning lady good looks. So on occasion, i would double for them." She reached to the side of the screen and pulled out a box full of tapes labled "Madi's tapes".

"Looky here." she said before she put in a tape to see a wrestling movie and when the actor got punched Madi 'took the punch' in the actor's place.

"And here's another." Madi said as she took out the tape and put in the other. This time it was an Indeana Jones like move and a bowlder was coming towards the actor and just when the rock came for him Madi took the place and screamed.

"And Another."

The next tape was about a spy guy skiing but then he gasped when he came to a ledge and, in his place, Madi fell screaming.

"You're gonna love this next one, i has ninjas in it!"

In a fighting seane the actor was fighting Ninjas when one of them attacked Madi took the 'blow' for the actor. And in the last tape Madi showed to Ruff a military man was running when something exploded from behind him and, in a flash, Madi was in his place screaming as she was blown out the castle "What?" Ruff asked in shock  
"Why aren't you doing it anymore?"

"Computer Animation." Madi said "They do everything with Computers these days."

THE END


	13. Backwards to the Forwards

**Backwards to the forwards**

Mike (Season 2 of Fetch!) and Ruff Ruffman was just looking at a clock tower when a minute went by and Mike yelped in fear "Mike, what's gotten into you?" "Well, you know, time traveling really freaks me out." the yellow dog turned to his friend and said "Mike, just because the clock moved, it dosn't mean we're time traveling." "Heck, i know more about time traveling then you." Mike said "I used to be a real time traveler."

Ruff rolls his eyes and said "Oh, i've got to hear this one." "You sure do!" Mike said "It all started when i went biking in a thunderstorm."

* * *

Then we see an empty road where Mike was pedling his bike down the road as thunder rumbled above him. Then, when he was off his bike for some Ice Cream a thunder bolt struck his bike and it glowed a haunting yellow, blue and green light from the head lights "Whoa, the boy said as he looked at his bike in awe.

He got back on the bike and slowly started to pedal the bike... only for it to suddenly zoom forward in such speed and make a glowing portal that matched the lights of the bike! He screamed and the bike kept going until it came to a stop at a bright day at a little part of his home town he had never seen before "Weird." Mike said as he walked with his bike up to a familier sight: Blossom the cat.

"Hey Blossom!" The boy called out "Who's Blossom?" the cat asked, ajusting her glasses a little before walking off leaving Mike confused. He past a river he never remembered seeing and said "Something's not right." then he saw a bunch of boys making a raft and one of them, a young african american wearing green shirt and yellow pants, stopped to see Mike and said "Hey there." "Hey there yourse-What?" Mike gasped in shock as he got a good look at the boy.

The way his face was, he looked just like a younger version of his own father! But that couldn't be... Could it? "You look just like my dad, Gary Spence, When he was a kid in 1951!" (A/N I'm just guessing his dad's name) "That's funny, My name _is_ Gary Spence. And it _is_ 1951 you crazy Ninny!" Mike let out a gasp, he was actually talking to his father when he was a child! With a scream he rode his bike as fast as he could go and ended up back into the portal again only this time he ended up in an old library with a woman "Hey lady," Mike said "Where am i? I think i'm lost."

"I say dear boy, haven't you any manners?" The lady said "Uh, sorry?" Mike said "Just tell me the way out and i'll leave you in peace on whatever your doing." "The door is just a stairway down. And please, call me Mary Shelley." "Did you just say Mary Shelley? The Author of Frankenstien?" Mike asked "Yes, indeed." Mary asked Mike put the peices together and said "Then, then that means... i'm time traveling!"

With a shout he pedaled again and traveled back in time again this time he ended up on the English ship_ Mary and Margret _In the middle of it's trip to Jamestown. "Get that stoaway!" Someone shouted and Mike screamed as he pedaled again and just when it looked like he would get caught the portal opened up and took him back in time again.

This time Mike lands in a prehistoric jungle and everything looks beautiful "This looks nice." he rides his bike towards a tar pit and looked down "Cool! Tar pits!" then he felt the ground shake and saw a T-Rex coming towards him and he screams as he rides his bike again.

Going in the time portal again he ended up falling down a sky and sees flying cars as he falls then a flying tow truck caught him and the boy looked around in awe.

* * *

Back with Ruff and Mike the dog said "Mikey, there is no way you time traveled." "Of course, you remember? You were there to!" Mike said "What?" the dog asked suddenly a time portal opened up behind him and the second Mike landed next to the first mike and yelped and the got screamed "Waaah?" the second boy flew up on his future bike and vanished into another time portal, leaving Ruff freaked out and he ran away.

Mike however just looked at the clock, saw it tick a minute and freaked out, running away also.

The End


	14. Air Bridget

**Air Bridget**

we first we an old garage at the start then a girl with glasses came out, her name's Bridget (From Season 2 of Fetch!) and she came out saying "If i'm lying, i'm crying."

* * *

Then we See Bridget giving flying intructions to Chet as he spun around some cans on a toy airplane. Then Ruff came by and said "Hey Bridget, what are you doing?" "I'm teaching Chet how to fly." the girl said "Since when do you know about flying?" "Since always," Bridget said "I used to be an air show performer." "What?" Ruff asked Bridget? An air show performer? He couldn't belive it "No way." "Yes way!" Bridget said "It all started when i was taking a vacation to a town called Crown City. The place was big and an air show was going to preform there."

* * *

The sence changed into Bridget in Crown City looking at a poster for the air show. Suddenly there was a boom and the girl looked up to see red and blue jets streking across the sky "Wow! The Falcon Hawks!" People chatted about the air show and Bridget just said "That was just awesome." Then something caught her eye and said "Hey, what's this?" It was a building for planes and on top of it was a sign that see read to herself aloud.

"Skipper's flight school, we teach anyone how to fly. Garanteed!" Bridget ssmiled and said "Well, i'm anyone! So sign me up!" inside a penguin named Skipper (Madagascar) was sleeping in a hammock until Bridget came in and said "Hello! Can someone here tell me where i'd find Skipper?" "I'm Skipper." the penguin said "Perfect," Bridget said "Because i want you to teach me how to fly!"

"But your a kid!" Skipper protested "Your sign says you can teach anyone how to fly." Bridget stated "Garenteed too," Skipper sighed and said "I knew Private chose a bad sign. Rico! Get this girl ready!"

* * *

Bridget soon found herself wearing goggles and inside a makeshift plane as she was being taught how to fly by the penguins. In the middle of her lesson Bridget, confadent she could nail flying, took off without a second thought and kept trying to fly... only to seemingly fall of the runway.

The penguins looked in a bit of shock and Skipper said "Yep, i knew it was a bad idea. Somebody change the sign." Suddenly Bridget zoomed stright up into the iar and whooped for joy "Woooohooo! I'm flying!" She turned a few switches and found herself flying backwards "Yippe! I'm flying backwards! This is awesome!" The penguins starred in shock as Skipper said "Hey, we really can teach anyone how ot fly!"

Menawhile the Falcon Hawks were gathered around as the head Hawk, named Sam (Totally spies with the other 'hawks') called out the teams "Ok, Hawk Alex?" "Here!" "Hawk Clover?" "Check!" "Hawk Brittney?" No responce "Hawk Brittney? Are you ready to go!" Then Brittey came up with a cast on her left arm and said "I'm sorry, but i hit my hand badly during our last practice. I can't fly!"

"But we can't do the air show with only three flyers!" Sam said while Bridget flew around above them "And the show is Tomarrow!" Clover said "Where are we going to get a replacment flyer by tomarrow!" Suddenly Bridget swooped overhead of them and preformed lots of air tricks that wow-ed the girls.

"How do i land this thing!" Bridget asked before she skidded to a stop and her upper half tumbled out of the plane. As she hung upside down the girls gathered around Bridget and Alex said "That was awesome!" "How would you like to be a falcon hawk?" Sam asked "Wow," Bridget said.

* * *

The next day the air show was underway and the newset member was Bridget "And now then moment you all've been waiting for," Oswald Rabbit said as he announced the show "The Amazing Falcon hawks!"

With a zoom and a blast the falcon hawks zoomed across the sky Sam turned on her raido and said "Falcon hawks, check in!"

"Alex Hawk, ready to roll!"

"Clover Hawk, Pretty and prep."

"Bridget Hawk, happy ot be here!"

They zoomed down and then upwards into the sky as down below two boys named Brock and Ash said "Bridget is awesome!" "Skipper taught her everything she knows." Private said.

Menawhile Bridget and the spy girls were already preforming air tricks. Their first one was of some smoke pictures and they were of a tic-tack-toe game with three in a row "Tic-tack-tow mania!" Oswald said happily as the croud cheered.

Next was of some bowling pins and Bridget went though them as a 'crashing' sound was heard. "Strike!" The happy rabbit said.

Then the planes made a picture of Bridget and the real Bridget sighned her name in smoke "It's a master peice!" Oswald said "More like a Bridget-peice." Private said jokingly then there came the finale.

Clover and Alex made a wire from their planes and Bridget ejected a hook. The hook caught on the wire and Bridget flew backwards at full speed, breaking her plane up in the progress as she broke the sound barreor "She's breaking the record!" Oswald exclaimed happily "I'M BREAKING UP!" Bridget yelled in a panic as her plane came appart then when she ran out of plane her helmet popped off her head and she said "Oh no."

Then she started falling down towards earth while everyone gasped in horror "Oh no!" Oswald said "I'm gonna be sick!" Bridget said as she spun around in the air as she fell down turning green.

* * *

"Whoa! What did you do?" Ruff asked the girl "Like you don't know, Ruff Ruffman hawk!" Bridget responded

* * *

Suddenly Ruff Ruffman came zooming cross the sky and caught Bridget in his cargo hold "Gotcha!" The dog said "All right now Bridget, finish your finale!" the dog threw Bridget into the air and the girl winked while Ash and Brock went crazy for her. Ruff caught her again and he said "Okay Bridget, stick that landing!" After she put on some roller blades Bridget lept from the lowered airplane of the dog and rolled over the red button, sending a large flash of fireworks into the air and the lights made a 'B' in the sky.

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Ruff said to Bridget "Wait a minue, that did not happen." "Did too." Bridget said suddenly a radio voice of Sam said "Bridget, we're down one plane, we need you now!" Bridget took out a rope attached to a hook and said "See ya later Ruff." She tossed the hook into the air and she was pulled of the ground by jet planes as she whooped for joy Leaving Ruff and Chet speechless before Ruff fainted.

The End


End file.
